El Bosque de los Males
by Haruhi da Firenze
Summary: Basado en el álbum de mothy, EVILS FOREST. Cuenta las historias de cada uno de los personajes de las canciones del álbum, pero todas relacionadas.
1. ¡Bienvenido al Bosque de los Males!

1.- ¡Bienvenido al Bosque de los Males!

Estaba caminando por un sendero sin rocas. Vi un cartel que decía: "_**CUIDADO. NO ENTRAR**_". No hice caso y seguí mi camino; al rato vi unos árboles, uno de ellos tenía escrito con sangre "_**BOSQUE**__**DE LOS MALES**_"; por creer que sería broma de algún chiquillo avancé y me adentré en el bosque.

Caminé derecho. El bosque no poseía ninguna muestra de vida, lo que encontré curioso, puesto que había una escritura. Tal vez la persona que escribió eso murió tiempo después. Aunque no habían animales sentí pasos detrás de mí, eran lentos y dudosos, pero le seguían otros fuertes, tanto, que me llegaba tierra a mis piernas. Paré un momento y sentí una respiración agitada; me di vuelta, pero no vi a nadie. He de agregar a mi narración que era medianoche cuando entré al mencionado bosque. Prendí un candil que llevaba conmigo, pues era aventurero; hasta ese entonces no tenía tanto miedo, pero éste se intensificó cuando escuché el susurro de una chica en mi oído diciéndome: "_¡Abandonado! ¡Copa! ¡Adoración! ¡Repugnante! ¡Perdedor! ¡Regresa!_ _¡Pulmones! ¡Cenizas!"._ Mi instinto me dijo que debía regresar, no le escuché y seguí mi camino, hasta que choqué con alguien (o algo) y caí al suelo, que ya no era pasto, sino restos de personas y animales; y el lugar donde estaba no era un bosque, era un Cementerio.

-Je je... Creo que hemos encontrado la cena para nuestro Amo, Rin -dijo una voz de chico, al cual no le pude ver la cara en ese entonces.

-Sí. Me parece que es otro imbécil que ha entrado sin prestar atención a los carteles ni a mis susurros. A menos que no sepa leer y sea sordo de verdad, será un aperitivo exquisito, ¿no crees, Len? -indicó una chica con un dejo de malicia en su voz. Se prendió una antorcha sin acción humana, como un fuego fatuo, y vi a los dos chicos. Estaban con las manos entrelazadas, tocándose las espaldas y me miraban sonriendo y con unos ojos que daba miedo verlos. Eran rubios, altos y esbeltos. La chica llevaba un gran lazo blanco y el chico llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta.

-¡Bienvenido al Bosque de los Males, joven aventurero! -exclamó la chica.

-Debes saber que si entras en este lugar, ¡serás la cena de nuestro Gran Amo! -señaló el chico. No podía escuchar a nadie más, sólo a mi corazón que me preguntaba a la vez que latía con rapidez, "¿Por qué entraste, si sabías que no había que hacerlo? ¡Mira el lío en el que te has metido!".

* * *

Sasuray Kage: Okey, se estarán preguntando: ¿qué les pasó a los idiotas de Kaiten y Rinto? Pues bien, desaparecieron a través del Mundo Alterno, o bueno, eso es lo que me dijo el Master. Este capítulo es algo corto por ser la introducción a todo el fanfic, que como bien saben, está basado en el álbum oficial de _mothy_, EVILS FOREST. Y si no entienden nada de lo escrito, pueden irse a la remil…, o bien, les recomiendo escuchar todas las canciones del álbum, y si no las conocen, Búsquenlo en Google. Y eso es todo, se despide su "amigo", Sasuray Kage. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. Amo del Cementerio

2.- El Amo del Cementerio

Detrás de ellos se formó una figura humana. Ellos se movieron y la forma se mostró: era una mujer de cabellos cafés, con un largo vestido rojo, una copa en su mano derecha y un quitasol en su otra mano.

-¡Hónralo y respétalo, a nuestro Gran Amo! -exclamaron los dos chicos con una larga sonrisa. Yo no podía pensar, iba a morir. Fue uno de esos momentos en que no te detienes a pensar, sólo ves lo que pasa, y a veces, no reaccionas.

-¡Jojojojo! Bienvenido al Bosque de los Males. Quizás mis Sirvientes ya te han dicho que serás la cena -dijo la mujer-. ¿Te gustaría estar a la parilla? ¿Guisado? O tal vez... Como sea, tómate tu tiempo, al final, el resultado siempre es el mismo, voy a comerme hasta tu último hueso.

-¿Qué tal si no quiero ninguna de las opciones? -dije con cierto temor a que me mataran al instante.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a insultar así a nuestro Amo, sabandija!? -me gritó la chica. Se separó de su cónyuge y me levantó del "suelo" tomándome de las orejas. Me comenzó a golpear, pero para ser chica..., uf. De repente, vomité sangre; los combos eran tan fuertes que ya no me estaba golpeando, me estaba moliendo a combos. El chico, viendo que ella ya me iba a matar, se le acercó y le pateó en una pierna. La chica se cayó y le salió sangre de la nuca, pero, aún así, seguía convaleciente; cosa rara porque generalmente la gente se desmaya o muere en el acto... A lo mejor estos no son humanos.

-¡Dejadle vivo, Sirvientes estúpidos! -exclamó la mujer, o más bien, su Amo-. ¡Si lo matan, no se los perdonaré...! O tal vez sí...

Me paré tambaleante. La mujer me señaló con un dedo una especie de "cárcel". El chico abrió la reja y me metió adentro; acto seguido, la cerró con un candado. Desde entonces que estoy aquí, esperando mi muerte, que será pronto, o quizás ahora mismo. Estoy escribiendo este relato para que nadie cometa el estúpido error de entrar en este oscuro bosque, que termina en un Cementerio y morir en manos del "Amo del Cementerio" y sus dos "Sirvientes".

Luego de pasar unos días, el chico (cuyo nombre al parecer es Len, según lo que he escuchado de las conversaciones entre los tres) abrió la reja y me sacó fuera. Me esposó, me tomó de un brazo y me llevó hacia un caldero. La chica se asomó de las sombras con una espada en su mano. Su Amo estaba junto con ella, pero no hizo gesto alguno al verme.

-Quiero informarle, joven, que nuestro Amo se encargará de quemarle, y mi hermana, Rin, de matarle en caso de que escape -me susurró al oído el Sirviente Len-. Primero, nuestro Amo, le arrancará los miembros del cuerpo, después, su espalda, pulmones, los intestinos, el corazón, etc., será tirado lejos, y al final, será convertido en cenizas todo.

Yo no quería morir de esa manera, prefería morir a espadazos; así que traté de zafarme de las manos del Sirviente y escapar. Logré escapar de sus manchadas manos; corrí a través del bosque, no estaba seguro del camino, pero estaba seguro de que los Sirvientes me estaban siguiendo para matarme. Sentí que alguien blandía una espada en el aire, y uno de los espadazos me llegó a mi hombro derecho. No me detuve a ver quién había lanzado el espadazo, porque sabía que era la Sirvienta Rin. Las esposas las logré romper, así conseguí más movilidad para correr y, por supuesto, velocidad. De repente, vi la punta de la espada al lado de mi cabeza, la tomé y se la quité a la maldita Sirvienta. Con la espada, acorralé a la Sirvienta y su espalda rozaba un tronco de árbol.

-¡Por favor, señor, no me mate, se lo ruego! -me suplicó ella al ver que la espada tocaba su nariz puntiaguda-. ¡Todo lo hicimos por orden de nuestro Amo, le pido que por favor no me mate! ¡Puedo hacer que escape sin que nadie se dé cuenta, pero no me mate!

-Lo lamento, noble Sirvienta, pero has ayudado a tu "Amo" a intentar matarme; y aunque intentes hacer una buena acción para salvar tu vida, no te perdonaré. Di tus últimas palabras antes de morir, es el único acto de piedad que tendré contigo.

-Dígale a Len que lo amo -fue lo único que escuché de ella antes de matarla. Levanté la espada, bien alto, y corté a la chica por la mitad; la sangre saltó por todos lados, hasta me manchó, pero no me importó, estaba "feliz" con tan sólo haber asesinado a uno de los Sirvientes de la mujer.

Di la vuelta y seguí caminando, aunque más tranquilo que antes. Pero una voz me detuvo...

-¡Deténgase ahí, asesino! -exclamó la voz del Sirviente. Me giré hacia él y caminé acercándome.

-No soy un asesino, soy una persona -dije con tono serio y mirando al Sirviente a los ojos proseguí-. Por cierto, tu hermana me pidió que te dijera algo antes de morir.

-Apresúrate, si no quieres que te mate yo ahora.

-Dijo "Te amo", más no dijo. Y ahora, me tendré que deshacer de ti, Sirviente -dicho esto, saqué un revólver de mi bolsillo trasero y con él apunté al Sirviente en su frente, oculta entre un gran flequillo rubio. A este Sirviente no di oportunidad para decir algo antes de morir; sin dudar, cargué el revólver y disparé; el Sirviente se desplomó en el charco de sangre que había bajo él. "_He completado mi venganza_", dije para mis adentros muy feliz.

Caminé varios minutos con una sonrisa malvada en mi rostro. Aunque sabía que había cometido algo grave estaba contento, salvé mi vida... Sin embargo, la mujer se apareció delante de mí, tenía una expresión de furia en su rostro.

-Esto no te lo perdonaré nunca... Has matado a Rin y Len, mis Sirvientes... Por suerte, tengo el poder de revivirlos, así que, dile adiós a tu miserable vida -en ese momento, mi felicidad se desvaneció y un enorme miedo inundó mi mente: "_Estás muerto, Kage_".

Giré y observé cómo los dos Sirvientes se reencontraban, sin cicatrices en sus caras ni nada; era como si hubiesen vuelto a nacer de verdad. Yo quería seguir viviendo de verdad y no morir, ya sea de una u otra manera, así que, con gran agilidad, salí corriendo hacia la salida del bosque. Al llegar a la salida, tomé un gran bocado de aire puro y fresco, que no era como ese aire repugnante y con un dejo de sangre podrida en él. Volví a ver el primer cartel para cerciorarme de que siguiera ahí. Después, busqué mi caballo y, al encontrarlo, me subí a él y nunca más volví a ese lugar traumático, que todavía recuerdo.

Hasta el día de hoy sigo preguntándome cómo es que aquellos pobres chicos llegaron a volverse Sirvientes de esa malvada mujer, a la cual llaman "Amo", como si fuese alguien importante para ellos. Quizás lo es, o bien, ella los obliga.

Pero, ignorando eso, al joven aventurero que lee esto, le advierto que, si se encuentra con una mujer que sostiene una copa en su mano, no haga nada, tan sólo **hónrela** y **alábela**. O el** castigo** para los osados (como me pudo haber ocurrido a mí) será la muerte,** arrancándole cada parte de su** **cuerpo y quemándola**. Y si osas de escapar, hazlo inteligentemente y con decisión, o uno de los dos Sirvientes te matará.

* * *

Sasuray Samebi: Aquí vengo para explicar este capítulo. Muy pocos conocen esta canción porque no tiene PV, y quizás no atraiga mucho, pero al ser la continuación de Epicurean D. Of E., explica mucho sobre lo que ocurre después. Si bien, en la canción original de Master of the Graveyard, Conchita se come al jardinero, pero esta parte la hemos suprimido, ya que el fanfic se sitúa después de lo mencionado. "¿Y por qué Conchita puede revivir a Rin y a Len?", pues… ¡porque yo lo digo! Como se habrán dado cuenta, prácticamente no hay romance, a excepción de tan sólo una palabra (lo mínimo, como digo yo), pero en un futuro tal vez lo habrá. Todo depende de la opinión del Master (él es el Director del fanfic). Y eso es por hoy. ¡Adiós!

Próximo Capítulo: El Oso Iluminado por la Luna (o Moonlit Bear).


	3. El Oso Iluminado por la Luna

3.- El Oso Iluminado por la Luna

Caminé dentro del oscuro, profundo y gran bosque. Tenía mucho frío; era invierno, por lo que recuerdo. Llevaba puesto un vestido verde y una túnica negra. Lo único que poseía de vida aquel bosque era el sonido de los cuervos que graznaban.

Mi nombre es Eve Moonlit, estoy casada con Adam Moonlit. Hace unos meses atrás he perdido a mis niños; se suponía que era un experimento del _**Proyecto MA**_, porque Madame Merry-go-round (la madre de Adam) vio que, en un futuro, el mundo iba a ser atacado por un monstruo llamado "**Pecado**", y la única forma de salvar al mundo era invocando a los Dioses Dragones Gemelos. Fui inscrita por Adam. Y entonces, instalaron dentro de mí la "_semilla de Dios_"; iba todo bien, hasta que, por algo que salió mal, los gemelos nacieron muertos. Adam se dio cuenta de que todo eso pasó por su ambición, me pidió disculpas y me dijo que se había enamorado de mí. Yo también me enamoré de él, así que nos casamos y reconstruimos nuestras vidas en este lugar.

Luego de caminar, vi dos frutos rojos debajo de un gran árbol. Probablemente a alguien se le habían perdido. Miré a mí alrededor para que nadie se diese cuenta, y los tomé.

Giré y me dirigí hacia mi casa, porque tal vez, algún animal podría habérmelos robado. Pero algo parecido sucedió: escuché un rugido. Miré hacia atrás y vi a un enorme oso.

-¡Dios! ¡Este oso quiere robarme mi felicidad! -exclamé hacia al oso, el cual pareció escucharme, porque dio un rugido más feroz que el anterior. Entonces fue cuando comenzó la carrera. Yo estaba a la delantera y el oso estaba persiguiéndome en dos patas (¿no se supone que los osos corren en cuatro?).

La luna en ese momento estaba llena. Mis coletas parecían dos alas verdes descontroladas. Yo presionaba a los frutos contra mi pecho, no quería perderlos. Pero de vez en cuando temblaban, yo temblaba y creo que el oso también. Como no paraba de seguirme, pensé que era el dueño de estos frutos. Aún así, no se los di; ¡era _mi felicidad_ y no se la daría a nadie más que a Adam! De repente, se formó una espesa niebla, con la cual no se podía ver ni siquiera la luna, que brillaba como nunca antes. Vi hacia atrás y la figura del oso estaba más resaltante, pero era más una silueta que una figura. Sus ojos eran blancos, no se distinguían sus pupilas, y menos mal que no las vi, deberían haber sido horrorosas. Corrí más rápido, puesto que observé que mi casa estaba cerca. Una vez que llegué, el oso se me iba a poner encima de mí. Lo vi a la cara, y observé que unas

pequeñas pero gruesas lágrimas corrían por su hocico; no me conmovió en lo más mínimo, al contrario, le di una fuerte patada en sus patas y abrí la puerta instantáneamente.

Adam se me acercó y me preguntó qué era lo que llevaba en mis brazos.

-Son unos frutos rojos que encontré bajo un árbol -respondí yo sin preocupación, pero él tenía una expresión triste.

-Eve, lo que tienes allí son unos niños, no confundas, por favor -señaló él-. Te pido que se los devuelvas a su madre, que preocupada debe estar en este momento.

Grité a más no poder en ese momento. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡El oso no era sólo el dueño, sino que era la verdadera madre! Al pasar unos minutos, el cadáver de una mujer junto con una canasta estaba frente a nuestra casa. En esa canasta se encontraba una pequeña botella de leche. ¡Por favor, Dios! ¡Perdóname del **Pecado** que he cometido! ¡Ha sido un crimen terrible, y lo sé...! Pero todo sea por la felicidad mía y la de Adam. El Proyecto MA fue un fracaso y no quiero que eso _vuelva a ocurrir_ en un futuro lejano o cercano.

* * *

Sasuray Samebi: ¡Y llegó! Fue un poco más corto porque la canción habla sólo de la carrera de Eve a través del bosque escapando del oso, y creo que de la manera en que lo he escrito queda más que claro que fue una gran carrera la que se pegó Eve. Además, lo que yo entendí de esta canción, era que Eve confundió a Hansel y a Gretel con dos frutas rojas (o mejor dicho, dos manzanas); el oso era Meta Salmhofer, la cual muere al final de la canción; y al final, después de todo, Eve se queda con Hansel y Gretel. Supongo que se entiende, ¿no?

Sasuray Kage: Yo no entendí lo que es una simple '_a_'.

Samebi: ¡Cállate, hermano! Lo que pasa es que eres tú el idiota que no entiende nada. ¡Por eso te va horrible en el colegio!

Kage: Al contrario, son los profes los que me tienen mala. Y si tratas de callarme, no habrá "consuelo" esta noche.

Samebi: "Consuelo"… Está bien… ¡Hasta entonces, adiós!

Kage: Adiós… ¡Ah! Por cierto, hemos notado que hay varios _views_, ¡pero ningún review! No se olviden de dejar reviews, o sino no habrá próximo capítulo.

Próximo capítulo: El Último Revólver.


	4. El Último Revólver

4.-El Último Revólver

Para el día de Navidad, según recuerdo, Santa-san me regaló una pistola. Como yo era el número Ocho, el Francotirador (así me decían), debía siempre de llevar conmigo un revólver, puesto que mi arma letal ha sido esa desde que ingresé a Pere Noël. Los miembros eran:

I. **Santa**;

II.** El Azul**;

III.** La Princesa del Sueño**, la cual después falleció;

IV. (No se conoce información del número Cuatro)

V.** El Payaso**;

VI.** El Samurai**;

VII. **El Mago**;

VIII. Y aquí estaba yo,** el Francotirador**.

Sin embargo, un día me enamoré de un chico que estaba del lado de la "_Justicia_". Santa estaba furioso con esta relación, y todos los días me decía que debía terminar con él; nunca le hice caso, pero finalmente decidí que esta relación prohibida tenía que terminar. Desde aquí comienza esta historia...

-Pero, ¿cómo dices? Tanto tiempo que hemos estado juntos, ¿para nada? -me dice este chico.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos seguir así. Santa me ha dicho una millonésima de veces lo que debo hacer. Adiós.

-¡Espera! ¿Quieres decir que...?

-Sí... -entonces saco mi pistola, la cargo y apunto-. Será la última vez que te veo y que me ves.

Si bien había tenido problemas con Santa debido a mi relación prohibida con este chico, pero la última vez fue más grave:

-¡Santa-saaan! -había gritado el Payaso (o también llamado Lemi Abelard o también Pierrot). Él siempre le decía a Santa lo que veía, aunque sea una simple cosa, se lo decía todo.

-¿Qué pasa, Len? -le preguntó Santa. Santa le decía al Payaso "_Len_", porque le gustaba acortar nombres, pero creo que a "Len" no le gustaba.

-¡Acabo de ver al Francotirador, el número Ocho, con un niño alto del otro lado!

-Dile al número Ocho que venga ahora mismo -entonces fue cuando el Payaso me empezó a buscar por toda la casa, siendo que yo estaba, literalmente, al lado de ellos. Finalmente, cuando él me encontró, me dijo lo que tenía que explicarme, y yo obedecí-. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te juntes con ese chico?

-Varias veces -respondí yo cabizbaja.

-Y si lo sabías, ¿por qué sigues haciéndolo? Si sigues haciendo eso, le pediré a la Princesa del Sueño un "**_Regalo_**" para ti.

-No lo haré más, Santa, lo prometo -ésa fue la decisión más estúpida de mi vida. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, la Princesa, "misteriosamente", desapareció del mapa y no se supo más de ella. Mas sólo yo sé el porqué.

* * *

-¿Qué haces con esa pistola, eh? -dice el chico sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Lo que me han ordenado los de Pere Noël: asesinarte -y entonces toco el gatillo y suena un estruendo corto. Al rato veo al chico en el suelo sangrando y sin reaccionar. Mis ojos se empañan de lágrimas y mis mejillas se mojan poco a poco; después, un nuevo pensamiento inunda mi mente..., la Muerte... Cargo de nuevo el revólver junto con su última bala que tengo y apunto directo a mi cabeza... Millones de recuerdos pasan por mi mente, tales como cuando entré a la organización, los miembros y su especial bienvenida... Mi amistad entablada con el Mago y la Princesa del Sueño, el número Siete y el número Tres... Ambos muertos, de manera desconocida... Uno, por intentar liberar al número Cinco y otro, por la Locura que nació en él ante los preciosos Regalos que hacía, y su Idea de hacer "_Dormir_" con la_ Medicina_ y su creatividad e inteligencia... Sin embargo, deben estar en el Cielo o en el Infierno, lo sabré cuando muera. Jalo el gatillo y siento cómo la Última Bala toca mi piel..., la Bala del Último Revólver... Caigo al suelo manchada de sangre, pero en agonía, y respirando agitadamente, tratando de zafarme de las sucias manos de la Muerte; sus manos no se sienten, no se tocan, no se juega con ellas, pero se lleva sin piedad al que la llama. La luna se ve llena y blanca, como si el Cuatro tocara la Flauta, como si hubiese ocurrido un crimen, un niño muerto otra vez... Pero la Luna se vuelve roja, y todo mi alrededor negro se vuelve rojo... "Y de Negro a Rojo" resuena en mi cabeza una y otra vez, tal como cantaba el Payaso. Giro mi cabeza hacia el lado y veo que el número Cuatro se retuerce en el suelo... Creo que la Bala falló y le dio al Cuatro, el cual grita "¡No quiero morir, no quiero morir!", pero no importa, ese traidor mató a mi amiga, tal vez no físicamente, pero si verbalmente. Al Mago lo mató acusándolo de "traidor"... Mi venganza se ha completado, en honor a ti, el número Siete, Mago.

-Te dije que vinieras conmigo, Pierrot -se ríe el Mago y su cara se ve en el oscuro cielo-. Gracias, Sogekishu, me has hecho un gran honor asesinando a este maldito Payaso. Siempre serás mi gran compañera, para siempre...

Pero la bala también me había rozado algo la piel y la cabeza, porque me arde la cabeza un mundo de dolor. Veo sangre en mis ojos... Es mi fin, el gran final para el número Ocho, el Francotirador, el del Último Revólver; aquel que transgedió la Ley de Pere Noël: nunca trabarás amistad con alguien ajeno a Pere Noël..., todo para poder estar con quien más amaba, pero que también hizo realidad el sueño de su amiga...

-Mi Último Revólver, mi Último Esfuerzo para estar en pie... Te quiero..., número Siete... El M-mag-g-go -digo con un gran esfuerzo, y mi consciencia no funciona más, ni siquiera el inconsciente... He muerto...

* * *

Sasuray Samebi: Lo prometido es deuda, ¡y aquí está! Como han visto, este capítulo está muy ligado con Gobanme no Piero y Nemurase Hime Kara no Okourimono... Bueno, lo último no tanto, pero algo es algo. Costó mucho que Kage hiciera su parte (lo cual no me importa), que era escribir el principio, la intro, pero no se movió un dedo y jugó a su 3ds todo el rato, y como yo tampoco tenía mucha inspiración hice que tuviera relación con Gobanme no Piero, para meterle más suspenso. Además, Last Revolver por sí es corta, que la letra, intro y coro la alargen, es otro problema. Para los que no saben lo que significa "_**Sogekishu**_" o "**_Pierrot_**", aquí va:

1.- Sogekishu: algo tan complicado de decir significa "Francotirador"... Pfff, quien no sepa eso es un idiota de remate. Está repetido una y otra vez en el capítulo.  
2.- Pierrot: he visto que en todas las traducciones de Gobanme no Piero, aparece Pierrot en el coro. Pero... ¡no significa solamente Pierrot! Solamente hay una traducción correcta y vídeo correcto en donde aparecen subtítulos completamente en español, y esa es la de... no les diré, busquen por su cuenta. Pero bueno, voy al grano; Pierrot significa Payaso. Al menos según el Traductor Google...

En fin, esa era la descripción breve del capítulo, que no entiendan el capítulo (que hasta Kage, el más idiota de los idiotas, entiende) es su problema. ¡Adiós a todos! Samebi fuera. Y no se olviden de los _reviews_.

Próximo capítulo: Los Latidos de la Torre del Reloj


	5. Los Latidos de la Torre del Reloj

5.-Los Latidos de la Torre del Reloj

Yo era el sucesor de Galleria Marlon, un juez corrupto. Aunque me llamo "Engranaje", me dicen Kyle. Mi misión era guardar la Torre del Reloj y conseguir los engranajes, ya que Marlon también era llamado "_**el colector**_". Él ya tenía el engranaje de la Pereza, pero éste se perdió dentro de la Muñeca Directora, y después de morir, conseguí entonces el de la Avaricia. Junto con estos dos elementos, venía una carta donde me suplicaba no quemar la muñeca ni el engranaje, sino que buscase los engranajes que faltaban.

Además, venía un listado de los engranajes, era así:

1. **Superbia**.

2. **Gula**.

3. **Invidia**.

4.** Luxuria**.

5. **Avaritia** (listo).

6. **Acedia** (listo).

7. **Ira** (no se conoce información acerca de este engranaje).

Como el primero era soberbia, fui hacia una mansión, ubicada en un oscuro bosque. En esa mansión habitaba el dueño, que era muy entrado en años, y su sirvienta, que era llamada "Mayordomo", por los de afuera. Me dirigí hacia ese lugar porque el anciano era muy sabio, y pensé que tal vez él poseía información acerca de los objetos ya mencionados.

Una vez que toqué la puerta, me atendió el Mayordomo (al que preferiría llamar por su nombre de pila, puesto que no me gustan los apodos). Rin era rubia, de ojos azules, muy alta -me ganaba unos cinco centímetros-; demasiado orgullosa, egoísta, además de que se preocupaba mucho por su físico; recuerdo que poseía un infinito espíritu de líder.

-Buenos días, señor Kyle -me dijo Rin afablemente-. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Necesito hablar con su patrón. Es urgente -le contesté yo. Ella me hizo pasar y me guió hacia el sótano, donde vivía el anciano. La habitación era enorme; tenía dos camas: una del anciano y la otra de Rin. También estaba el baño. Muchas cosas lujosas no habían, pero algo que sí destacaba eran dos espejos con los bordes dorados. Ambos pertenecían a Rin, y no los compartía con nadie, ni siquiera con su patrón, el cual se lo respetaba y no le quitaba ningún espejo, pero de vez en cuando he tenido la oportunidad de presenciar las reprimendas del anciano hacia la rubia.

-Oh, ¡hola, Kyle! -me saludó el anciano con una sonrisa-. Apuesto a que necesitas información acerca de los engranajes que te encargó buscar el sr. Marlon, ¿o me equivoco?

-No se equivoca, señor. ¿Usted conoce o ha escuchado hablar acerca del "_Engranaje de la Soberbia_"?

-Mmm... "Engranaje de la Soberbia"..., creo que... ¡Rin! ¡Deja de mirarte en ese espejo! -reprendió el viejo a su sirvienta, que se estaba peinando con unos dedos el cabello, y mirándose en el espejo, obviamente.

-Disculpe, patrón, pero mi deseo de observar mi perfecta figura en este bendito espejo es más fuerte que mi impulso de no hacerlo -se excusó Rin, a la cual, por su cara, habría juzgado que no había ninguna palabra sincera.

-Rin, cariño, ya te conozco desde que naciste, y sé ni siquiera la mitad de lo que has dicho viene sincero desde tu corazón, porque si de verdad es cierto, entonces tendrías una cara de duda sobre: si mirarte o no. Además, lo que quieres hacer, lo puedes hacer; así que no vengas con falsos argumentos y mira si hay algo detrás de ese maldito espejo tuyo -dijo el viejo a su sirvienta. Ella tenía una expresión de disgusto en su cara. Supongo que así son las personas orgullosas... Vaya, realmente agradezco de vivir solo en estos momentos y no convivir con alguien, menos con una persona como Rin. Pero tengo que aceptar que entre todas sus actitudes negativas, destaca su raro comportamiento de ayudar a los demás cuando están en apuros; lamentablemente esto sólo se da si es en beneficio suyo, como por ejemplo, cuando una vez, dos niños pequeños se cayeron a un barranco, y en sus paredes habían salientes pequeñas. La madre de estos dos niños dijo que si alguien los salvaba, le iba a dar una gran recompensa (me parece que eran 500 euros), ¡y cómo no! Rin fue la primera en bajar al barranco en cuestión y la primera en salir. Yo tuve la suerte de poder presenciar esto.

-¡Encontré una rueda amarilla! -exclamó la sirvienta.

-Dámela, para ver si es lo que pienso -dijo su patrón. Pero la chica negó con la cabeza.

-¡Yo la encontré detrás de MI espejo, YO la encontré, así que es mía y de nadie más!

-Rin, por favor, la necesito urgente -le supliqué a la rubia-. Es muy importante para mi trabajo.

-Por el amor de Dios, Rin, sé humilde y ayuda a Kyle. Si le regalas ese engranaje a Kyle, te daré permiso para verte todo el día, si quieres, en tus espejos -dijo el anciano. Acto seguido, tuve el preciado engranaje de la Soberbia en mis manos. Agradecí al anciano y a Rin, y me fui de la mansión. Al llegar a mi Torre, coloqué el engranaje en su lugar predeterminado. La historia de esta Torre es corta: el señor Marlon creó este lugar junto con el Teatro en Miniatura. En la Torre del Reloj era donde ponía sus colecciones y también allí a la Muñeca Directora, que él suponía que era su hija. A esta muñeca yo le tomé mucho aprecio.

* * *

Luego, me dirigí al Cementerio; sabía que era un suicidio ir a ese lugar, pero algo me decía que debía ir hacía allí. Ignoré los carteles y proseguí. El bosque estaba tan normal como la última vez que lo visité, en la cual, casi muero. De repente observé una sombra, pero desapareció al instante; luego le siguió otra, pero más lenta. Las dos sombras se me pusieron detrás y les dije a ambas sombras que era yo, Kyle Shion. Entonces me guiaron por el bosque, al parecer sabían lo que yo buscaba.

-Tranquilo, señor Kyle, sabemos lo que busca -me susurró el varón rubio.

-Está por aquí, lo tiene nuestro Amo -me indicó la rubia. Luego, vi al Amo del Cementerio, quien estaba igual como la última vez que lo vi.

-Vaya, veo que es el chico de aquella vez... Todavía recuerdo ese día..., luna nueva, niebla, perfecto como nunca antes. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel día y aún te recuerdo..., Kyle -me dijo el Amo.

-Espero que sepa lo que busco -dije con cara de súplica.

-Desde luego que sí, buscas el engranaje de la Gula, ¿verdad? Tranquilo, está muy bien enterrado. Nadie sabe de su existencia.

-Fui yo la que escogió su ubicación y sólo yo tengo el derecho de saber dónde está -dijo la chica, quien ensanchaba el pecho y empujaba a su hermano-. Si quiere puedo enseñarle dónde se encuentra, pero no le diga a nadie.

-A nadie -confirmé y seguí a la chica hasta detrás de unos arbustos. Allí se apreciaba una lápida con letras que no se podían leer; ella cavó con los dedos en el suelo y sacó un engranaje color rojo sangre; entonces me lo entregó.

-Buena suerte con su búsqueda, señor Kyle -me despidió ella y desapareció en la densidad de la noche. Yo salí del bosque y me dirigí por segunda vez a aquella Torre y, una vez dentro, deposité el engranaje en su lugar. Ahora me faltaba el de la Envidia, según la carta.

* * *

Dejé pasar unos días para poder pensar en dónde se encontraría tal engranaje y quién podría poseerlo. Se me ocurrió la idea de que tal vez Kayo Sudou podría tener algo de información, porque era bastante inteligente y muy querida por el pueblo; además, era costurera, y uno puede pensar que una costurera no podría saber mucho, pero aún así pensé en ello. Con mi caballo, un día nos dirigimos hacia el pueblo de Enbizaka, ya que allí vivía Kayo. En el pueblo la gente me recibió como si fuese un Rey y apenas me dejaba pasar con mi caballo, hasta que se alejaron al reconocer que llevaba en mi cinturón la Cuchara de Marlon. Me acerqué a la Sastrería de Kayo, donde la chica me recibió muy bien, por lo que sospeché que ella podía tener el engranaje tan apreciado por mí.

-¿Y usted que hace en este lugar tan alejado de su torre, señor Kyle? -me preguntó repentinamente la pelirrosada.

-Bueno, busco los Engranajes que me encargó Galleria Marlon -respondí y le enseñé el papel en el que venía la lista de los engranajes. Ella la vio detenidamente poniendo obvia atención en cada engranaje nombrado.

-He oído hablar de los Engranajes..., y de esa Cuchara.

-¿Cuchara? Ah, ¿se refiere al objeto de la Avaricia? Lo heredé de Marlon. Pero no importa, ¿de qué engranaje ha oído hablar?

-El de la Ira, de la Pereza, Avaricia y Envidia... ¡Ah! Y también la Lujuria -dijo la chica mirando a una esquina en particular.

-De la Envidia... ¿Sabe dónde está?

-No. La verdad es que nadie sabe su posible ubicación, porque aún no "despierta".

-¿Despertar? ¿A qué se refiere con despertar?

-Por lo que entiendo, se refiere a que la persona que debe tocar el objeto relacionado con el Pecado no lo ha hecho todavía, o bien, aún no utiliza su poder oculto. Si no despierta el Pecado, no lo hará el Engranaje -explicó Kayo mirándome.

-Ya veo..., ¿y usted...?

-Sí, el objeto de la Envidia son las Tijeras, creo... El de la Lujuria es la Espada, sino me equivoco... La Pereza es la Muñeca y la Avaricia la Cuchara...

-¿Dónde...?

-Esa historia me la contó mi madre, que se la contó mi abuelo, quien la escuchó del bosque, dos niños pequeños la cantaban, según él. Decía algo de que "_De la flor florece una espada y de la semilla una copa. De una piedra pulida en luna llena nacen cuatro espejos. Unas tijeras se sumergieron erróneamente en un manantial de sangre. La muñeca bailó en el viento invisible y la suciedad invisible la recogió una cuchara_".

-Pero no está la Ira -observé yo.

-Esa parte no la cantaron los pequeños, según mi abuelo.

-Ya veo... Entonces tenga cuidado con sus tijeras, señorita -dije con una sonrisa pequeña en mi rostro.

-Tranquilo, señor, mis tijeras son de mi madre, así que no habrá gran problema -dijo Kayo riendo un poco.

-¿Y conoce el paradero de la Lujuria? -pregunté parándome.

-Dicen que es en Asmodin, en la mansión del Duque Sateriajis Venomania, pero no creo que sea una buena opción si no es en compañía de un defensor -señaló preocupada Kayo.

-¿Defensor? No será el Duque ese que han ridiculizado tanto por como se ve..., aunque es la verdad, pero bueno, iré con algún chico que he visto por el bosque y que conozco.

-Le recomiendo, señor, que vaya con algún guardaespaldas bueno que con uno malo. Créame que conozco al rubio que se refiere y no es muy valiente que digamos. El otro día vino con su hermana para hacerme un pedido de su "amo" y ella le dijo en el oído todo lo que tenía que decir. Luego apareció un gato en la ventana y el chico salió huyendo de aquí; la chica tuvo que ir a buscarlo con correa y todo. Pero aún así se quieren mucho, yo diría que hacen incesto, al parecer es la moda... En fin, ¿se va, señor? -dijo la chica cuando vio que yo me iba.

-Sí, iré a buscar a los gemelos para ver si asustan al Duque y lo obligan a darme información.

-Tenga cuidado con el Duque, es algo pervertido con las chicas y los chicos jóvenes. Adiós, señor Kyle, ¡suerte con su búsqueda! -me despidió Kayo y me fui directo al Bosque de los Males.

* * *

Al llegar allí, los gemelos me detuvieron en la entrada al Cementerio.

-¿Señor Kyle? ¿Qué hace aquí? -me preguntó el rubio.

-¿No debería buscar los engranajes? -señaló la chica.

-Voy a la mansión del Duque Venomania a...

-¿Va donde ese mono malo y feo que no agarra apenas una mina buena y rica por la cara de imbécil que trae? -dijo el muchacho, el cual fue golpeado por su hermana en sus genitales a modo de regaño.

-Mejor mírate a ti primero, Len. Eres un marica que no sabe reaccionar ante un rasguño de un cuchillo y que anda arrastrado detrás de mí durante todo el día buscando sexo y placer de mi parte... -luego se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí me dijo:-... Disculpe, señor, pero tenía que desahogarme.

-R-r-r-rin, me golpeaste ahí..., me quedaré sin hijos... -se quejó el chico, que se llama Len. Esa parte no la sabía-. Al menos puedo adoptar...

-Len, yo no te he castrado, que te quede claro. Yo sólo te he golpeado, y sí, si quiero tener hijos, por eso no te castraré -replicó la chica, de nombre Rin.

-Ay, qué ruda y malota... -comentó Len riéndose en voz baja, a lo que recibió otro golpe de parte de ella, esta vez en sus costillas-... Mierda, me has dejado sin aire, moriré...

-Ja, ja, mira cómo me río, Len. Ahora, párate, saco de pulgas cobarde -ordenó Rin a su adolorido hermano, al cual ayudé a pararse, pero él se resistió bruscamente.

-Si me paro, ¿qué me das a cambio? -dijo Len a modo de promesa, pero creo que buscaba más que una simple promesa.

-Te hago un..., ¿69? -dijo Rin con cara de duda. Luego miró hacia un árbol que estaba "mojado" y señaló:- Sí, te hago un 69 junto a ese árbol.

-¿Sabes lo que es un 69, o no, Rin? -le pregunté a la rubia para comprobar si ella estaba segura.

-Desde luego, señor. ¿Ve ese árbol entero mojado? -miré el árbol en cuestión-. Pues bien, Len y yo acabamos de tener nuestra sesión de besos, caricias y demases en ese árbol. Es más, está marcado con una firma: "Rin y Len estu**b**ieron aquí", con '_b_'.

-Pero, ¿no que era con '_v_'?

-Sí, pero era para darle un sentido cómico y original -dijo la rubia mirando el árbol como si fuese algo especial. Luego, Len se levantó como si nada y se acercó a Rin abrazándola y tomándola de las caderas, empezó a besarla en el cuello y a morderla. Yo me quedé paralizado en mi lugar sin reaccionar ni nada. No podía reprenderlos por demostrarse "amor", aunque fuese algo prohibido como lo es el incesto... Realmente Kayo tenía razón, ellos se querían, pero no pensé que eso fuese tanto.

-¡Deténganse o no los llevo a Asmodin! -grité y los dos reaccionaron como si nada hubiese pasado. Luego, se subieron a mi caballo y yo también, entonces empecé a dirigirlo. Pasamos cerca de la Torre, por el pueblo de Enbizaka y observé un cartel enorme que decía: "Bienvenido a Asmodin". Entramos y la gente nos miró raro todo el rato. A mí me señalaban con el dedo, tal como a alguien muy buscado o reconocido; mientras que a los gemelos los veían como una pareja adorable. De unas viejas escuché algo de que parecían hechos el uno para el otro, pero no les tomé importancia, que la gente pensase lo que quisiese, después de todo, la apariencia es lo que se ve, nadie verá lo de adentro, ni siquiera importa; mientras uno se vea bien, no interesa si uno es un asco de persona... Tal como piensa la otra Rin.

-Gemelos, ¡hemos llegado! Esta es la mansión del Duque Sateriajis Venomania. Ahora, tómense de las manos y no se separen por nada del mundo... -dije apenas llegamos al lugar.

-Señor, ¿qué pasa si hay un terremoto y usted dice que nos separemos, siendo que usted a dicho que no nos separemos por nada del mundo? ¿Nos tenemos que separar en ese caso? -me preguntó muy estúpidamente Rin.

-Señorita Rin, ¿qué pasa si la mando a entrar adentro y le digo que se acerque al Duque pervertido?

-Se convierte en un traidor, señor -respondió ella. La miré con cara de imbécil y ella también. Finalmente, toqué la puerta y me atendió el Duque; al vernos, él cerró la puerta con fuerza y dijo:

-¡Que nadie se acerque aquí! ¡Nadie lo hará! -yo entonces golpeé otra vez y puse a Rin en frente mío, a lo cual el Duque nos dejó entrar. Nos sirvió a Len y a mí una taza diminuta de té, mientras que a Rin una taza de un tamaño no superior a un dedo y medio. Creo que ese hombre tiene preferencia por las mujeres.

-Señor Duque, ¿por qué nos sirve a mí y al señor Kyle una taza pequeña de té y mi hermana una más grande? -reclamó Len frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Rin con cara de odio.

-Porque..., bueno, tu hermana está muy buena y se ve rica, por eso -respondió el Duque sonriendo.

-¿¡Que mi hermana está buena y rica!? ¡Las va a pagar, Duque Sateriajis! -exclamó Len más que alterado. Rin se acercó a Len y le dio una bofetada que sonó por toda la mansión. Yo me quedé muy sorprendido por la conducta de los gemelos..., pero bueno, al menos Rin sabe defenderse, eso es algo.

-Y bueno, señor Duque, vengo para consultarle sobre algo que quizás le importe y sepa -dije una vez que ambos leones se calmaron-, y es sobre el Engranaje de la Lujuria. ¿Conoce el elemento en cuestión?

-Creo que he escuchado sobre él..., sí. Mi padre me habló sobre él cuando era un renacuajo -me respondió el Duque con cara seria, como si el asunto le afectase-. Él me dijo que ese engranaje podía otorgar mucho carisma y placer al que lo desee y que lo tenga, pero para tener eso, hay que activarlo.

-¿Cómo se activa? -le pregunté sabiendo la respuesta.

-Debe tener la Espada de Venom, la cual claramente poseo, porque es de mi familia. Ha pasado de generación en generación. Una vez tenga la espada tiene que invocar al Demonio con ella en mano, y hacer el pacto que él proponga. Entonces, el engranaje aparecerá en el suelo y uno tendrá lo que el Demonio haya ofrecido -explicó el Duque.

-¿Y usted lo posee en estos momentos?

-No. Aún no lo he activado ni quiero hacerlo todavía. Pero..., ¿a qué vienen tantas preguntas, señor?

-Soy el descendiente directo de Galleria Marlon, y vengo a completar su misión junto con estos cachorros de león -dije y el Duque miró a los gemelos, los cuales ya estaban golpeándose mutuamente y se daban patadas.

-¿Cachorros de león? Yo diría que son cachorros de hienas... O un tigre, un lobo tal vez..., o quizás un leopardo o jaguar. Son muy bestias para golpearse, ¿no cree, señor?

-Quizás... -los miré con una mano en mi cabeza.

-Espere, señor... ¡Conque usted es ese tal Kyle Shion del que hablan por aquí! ¡Y estas hienas rubias de aquí son los sirvientes del Amo del Cementerio!

-Correcto -dije con orgullo, pero el Duque mostraba una cara de furia.

-¡Lo que usted y sus perros quieren es matarme! ¡VÁYANSE DE AQUÍ! -y el hombre nos echó de su mansión a golpes y patadas. Los gemelos siguieron golpeándose uno a la otra como soldados: aunque los echen del campo de batalla, siguen batallando. Los subí al caballo y yo lo monté, a lo que comencé el camino de vuelta: Enbizaka, la Torre y finalmente, el Bosque. A ambos hermanos los dejé en el árbol (que por cierto, seguía mojado) y me largué de ahí.

* * *

Cuando llegué a mi Torre, me acosté en mi cama a descansar por fin de unas semanas agitadas... De aquí para allá, recogiendo engranajes y montar a caballo... Mi cuerpo no daba más, pero hice lo que él me dijo que hiciese... Aunque no hayan despertado los Engranajes de la Lujuria y Envidia, investigué el porqué aún no lo han hecho. Y si eso no conforma a mi Señor, no sé que lo hará, pero sé que estará contento, porque lo hice en su **honor**... En su **Memoria**... Al mejor** Colector** que he conocido y he oído hablar... Mi amigo y su _**Muñeca Directora**_, quien no era más que sólo un acompañante a su Avaricia eterna y no su hija... "_La Muñeca bailó en el Viento invisible_"... "_De la Flor florece una Espada_"... "_De unas Semillas nace una Copa_"... "_De una Piedra pulida en Luna llena aparecen cuatro Espejos_"... "_La Cuchara recogió la Suciedad invisible_"... "_Y los contenedores volvieron con una Ira incontrolable_"...

* * *

Sasuray Samebi: Y esta parte la tenía hecha hace días, pero bueh... El capi está relacionado con: "_Ru ri ra Ru ri ra The Resounding Song_", un poco de "_Chrono Story_", principalmente con "_Heartbeat Clocktower_", los demás capítulos (excepto el tercero y el cuarto), y la historia del Pecado Original, al menos por _mothy _y quizás, con "_Judgement of Corruption_" y el mínimo, como una mención pequeña, a "_Master of the Court_". Hacer este capítulo necesitó mucha investigación por mi parte, aunque todo está en Vocaloid Wiki, yo lo adapté para hacerlo más entretenido. Como se dieron cuenta, algunas canciones están en el álbum de _EVILS COURT_, lo cual no era la idea central... En fin, todo lo hice yo, que quede claro. Eso es todo. Adiós a todos.

Próximo capítulo: La Sastrería de Enbizaka (sí, por fin ver a Luka en su modo **_yanderius asesinus_**)


	6. La Sastrería de Enbizaka

6.- La Sastrería de Enbizaka

-_**Ahora, comencemos a trabajar**_ -dije cuando tomé mis tijeras y un trozo de género.

Me llamo Kayo Sudou y soy una costurera muy reconocida en mi vecindario. Todos me quieren y dicen que soy la mejor chica costurera que jamás han tenido... Bueno, eso era antes de lo ocurrido... Pero hay que partir bien, y se parte del principio, ¿no? Todo ocurrió cuando me di cuenta de que mi esposo nunca estaba en casa y siempre salía.

-¿Por qué siempre saldrá? -me pregunté a mi misma un día-. ¿No será que tiene a otra chica? Pero..., tengo que seguir con mi trabajo, no me puedo distraer así de fácil...

* * *

Entonces, un día en que fui a pasear para respirar y poder descansar de un arduo día de trabajo como el anterior. Caminé durante horas y horas, siempre con mis tijeras en una mano, hasta que noté que estaba él con otra chica. Ella era de cabello castaño, pechos descomunales, una sonrisa de estúpida y un kimono rojo con cinta roja. Los vi a los dos en el puente, y no pude verlos más así, por lo que me di media vuelta y me fui de ahí.

Al llegar a mi hogar me largué a mi cuarto a llorar como loca. Mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, pero aún así continué con el trabajo que tenía para ese día. No me debía preocupar, esa mujer debía ser alguna de esas que él conoce en la esquina, no es mayor preocupación. A mí no me debía distraer en mi trabajo. Pero luego lo pensé bien y dije:

-Sin embargo, esos dos se veían tan bien que si ella desaparece, quizás él vuelva donde mí... Sí -y entonces tomé mis tijeras y salí hacia la calle, que ya estaba oscura y no se veía la luna. Fui hacia donde estaba la mujer, que caminaba sola, y la llevé a un callejón sin salida. Allí, la apuñalé varias veces hasta matarla por completo. Luego, le quité su kimono rojo que llevaba puesto y me dirigí a mi casa, para ahí arreglarlo de acuerdo a mi talla.

* * *

Al otro día, se comentaba en el vecindario que había ocurrido un crimen, pero no presté oídos a la situación, nadie sabía mi plan... Pero cuando lo vi, lo vi con una chica que se veía algo joven, pero no tanto. Tenía cabello verde recogido en dos coletas, un kimono verde y una cinta verde. Ella lo estaba abrazando por detrás, como si le diese consuelo.

-Tranquilo, debió de haber sido un error. Ya pasó, ya pasó -le decía ella, que sollozaba tanto como él. Yo no soporté eso y me alejé de ahí.

Cuando la noche cubrió con su manto el cielo, hice lo mismo que con la mujer, pero esta era más dura que la anterior y se resistió a mis tiroteos.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche? ¿No se supone que deberías estar trabajando como costurera? -me preguntó la chica una y otra vez intentando soltarse de mí, pero yo fui más rápida y le incrusté las tijeras en el cuello y se derrumbó en un charco enorme de sangre. Le quité la cinta verde que tenía puesta y me la llevé a casa para arreglarla.

* * *

El vecindario estaba peor al día siguiente, porque ahora corría el rumor de que un asesino con tijeras mataba gente para robarle cosas. Seguí sin prestar atención, pero esta vez ya fue mucho, porque lo vi en una tienda de horquillas con una chica demasiado joven para él. Poseía el cabello rubio pero era plana. Llevaba un kimono amarillo y una cinta amarilla; pero no me preocupé de ese detalle insignificante, me fijé en que él le puso la horquilla adquirida en el cabello con total cuidado. Los miré con total odio y envidia... Sí, envidia... Envidia, me gusta como suena eso, envidia... Pero bueno, hice la rutina de antes: esperé la noche y me acerqué a la niña, la cual aparentaba inocencia.

-Señorita, ¿usted qué hace aquí con tanto asesino suelto? Debería estar en casa con su esposo -al mencionar la palabra 'esposo' me nublé completamente y un sentimiento de maldad me tocó la mente. Junto con su vocecita infantil esa chica era insoportable. No esperé más y la muerte se la llevó, con un gran rastro de sangre. Lo único que hice fue tomar la horquilla amarilla y dejarla en mi casa. En ella, _afilé_ mis tijeras...

-_Mientras más afiladas, mejor cortarán_... Alto, ¿por qué mis tijeras están de este color? -dije al ver el color carmesí del filo. Era una pregunta innecesaria, porque sabía la razón-... En fin. He terminado mi trabajo, y si tú no vas a venir hasta mí... Entonces tendré que ir yo hacia ti... -pensé en unas palabras que decía mi madre-... "_Las tijeras están hechas de dos hojas... Ellas llevan a cabo su tarea juntas, rozándose una contra la otra... Igual que una pareja casada que se lleva bien_"... -miré el kimono rojo y me lo coloqué-. Un **Kimono Rojo** me pongo -hice lo mismo con la cinta verde-, una **Cinta Verde** ajusto -y la horquilla tomé-, una **Horquilla Amarilla **pongo en mi cabello. Ahora, me he convertido en el tipo de chica que te gusta. ¿Qué tal, no me veo **Hermosa**?

* * *

Ese día fue el día en que mi plan se arruinó por completo. Todo marchaba bien, pero él no me reconoció como lo pensé que haría.

-Hola, ¿quién eres tú? -me saludó él de forma cordial.

-Este... ¿No sabes quién soy? -dije incrédula con las tijeras en mi espalda. Las llevaba porque nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar...

-No, ¿nos conocemos?

-Sí, desde luego.

-Pues, no te recuerdo haber visto antes -me enojé con él y las tijeras las saqué se su escondite. Lo apuñalé sin piedad. Mencionó eso como si yo fuese una extraña, **¡como si yo fuese una extraña!**

Lo llevé a mi casa, sin saber porqué. Entonces lo dejé en el ropero sin su ropa, para tener un recuerdo de él. Me saqué la horquilla, tiré la cinta y me cambié el kimono y la cinta. Miré mis tijeras, que cambiaron de color completamente; las tijeras que eran de mi madre... Pero no importa, las afilé contra una piedra...

-_**Mientras más afiladas, mejor cortarán**_ -repetía una y otra vez que las afilaba y trabajaba el género.

Eso fue lo que pasó. Pero todo estaba bien luego de unos días, porque los primeros eran un caos. Yo me hacía la interesada, para no ser descortés. Sin embargo, un día, me dirigí hacia un armario para revisar si tenía más trabajo y me encontré con ¡el _**Engranaje de la Envidia**_! Era de color rosado y grande, pero cuando lo tomé disminuyó de tamaño. Pensé en avisarle al señor Kyle de mi descubrimiento, mas mi mente dijo lo contrario, porque a lo mejor él escuchó la noticia, y si él sabe quién es, le advertirá a los soldados del asesino y terminará mi racha de costurera y niña buena. El engranaje siguió en su lugar de siempre.

Un día, un hombre de la policía vino a mi casa a investigarla por saber si habían evidencias, ya que la única persona que manipulaba tijeras era yo. Al abrir el ropero se encontró con el esqueleto putrefacto de mi supuesto esposo. Al verlo le dijo a la policía de lo encontrado, y entonces todo el pueblo supo que era yo la culpable. No me detuvieron, pero me prohibieron salir por ningún motivo, las compras las iban a hacer otras personas. Por eso que ya no me quieren tanto como antes, pero no me importa, sé que él me era infiel, aunque se hizo el idiota... Además, el Engranaje de la Envidia me proporciona _fortuna_ a millones, junto con las _tijeras_ de mi madre... Vaya, quién pensaría que unas tijeras tan simples harían tanta fortuna a costa de la _sangre_ de los demás... Ese es mi _trabajo_ de **costurera**.

* * *

Sasuray Samebi: ¡Chan chan! Aquí está el capítulo que no me demoré nada en hacer. Está relacionado con "_Enbizaka no Shitateya_" y con el capítulo anterior. No cuesta nada entenderlo, sólo hace falta escuchar un poco la canción y listo. Okey, para los que no saben cuáles Vocaloids son, he aquí la lista:  
-La dueña de la **_Sastrería_**: **Megurine Luka** "_Kayo Sudou_"  
-La mujer del _**Kimono**_ rojo: **Sakine Meiko** "_sin alias_"  
-La chica de la **_Cinta_** verde: **Hatsune Miku** "_sin alias_"  
-La chica de la **_Horquilla_** amarilla: **Kagamine Rin** "_sin alias_"  
-El hombre y supuesto esposo de Luka: (en la canción, _censurado_, pero los fans dicen que es **Shion Kaito**)

Vale, el hombre no tenía nada que ver con Luka, ella se metió en el cuento. El hombre tenía una esposa e hijas y una casa en la colina... Olviden lo último, no vivía en una colina, era un pueblo. Pero lo que sí es cierto, es que Luka se metió con el hombre y terminó matando toda su familia... Qué malota, ¿no creen? En fin, eso era todo. Por cierto, los textos en cursiva (el del principio y la parte en que Luka se pone las _wifas _[vale decir, el kimono y demás], donde su madre dice algo) están en la canción, pero no cantado, es decir, en el vídeo, por lo que tendrán que ver el vídeo para saber si dice eso o no. Y eso. ¡Adiós!

Próximo capítulo: La Locura del Duque Venomania


	7. La Locura del Duque Venomania

7.- La Locura del Duque Venomania

-_**Ahora, bailemos**_ -le dije a una de las damas que entró a mi mansión.

Soy el Duque Sateriajis Venomania, más conocido como el Duque Venomania. Antes era ridiculizado por mi apariencia, pero desde que hice el pacto con el Demonio ya no.

Ahora tengo un _carisma_ irresistible para las mujeres. Todas las mujeres a las que miro y me acerco, se me arrodillan y van hacia mi mansión, donde tengo mi _harén_ ubicado en el sótano. Pero todo empezó así...

* * *

Era un día normal en el que decidí salir a pasear junto con mi nueva habilidad. Fui hacia una sastrería ubicada en mi Región, donde vivía una costurera llamada **Luka Megurine**. Ella al verme se me acercó y me la llevé al sótano. Al día siguiente, hice lo mismo con otras mujeres, tales como campesinas, militares, etc.

Luego de unos días, recibí el periódico diario. En él venía la lista de mujeres que me llevé al sótano:

"_Lista de mujeres desaparecidas en la región de Asmodin:_

_**Luka**__: 20; Costurera_

_**Miku**__: 18; Campesina_

_**Lola**__: 32; Bailarina_

_**Miriam**__: 28; Adivina_

_**Haku**__: 22; Sin oficio_

_**Sonika**__: 22; Aristócrata_

_**Prima**__: 30; Sirvienta_

_**Lily**__: 24; Panadera_

_**Teto**__: 31; Militar"_

Miré la lista riéndome por dentro, porque esa lista era tan estúpida, que quizás pensaron que con una lista en el periódico iban a aparecer mágicamente las mujeres. ¡Ja! Nunca las devolveré. Son mías y de nadie más. Ahora pagarán por las burlas que me han hecho durante toda mi infancia... O al menos eso fue lo que pensé durante un tiempo...

* * *

Después, me encontré con mi amiga de mi infancia, ella fue la que me ridiculizó, pero la perdoné por lo que me hizo. Junto con ella quemé mi antiguo retrato, el cual quería olvidar para siempre.

A las semanas, el periódico publicó la segunda lista de desaparecidas:

"_Lista de personas desaparecidas en la Región de Asmodin. Vol. 2_

_**Gumi**__: 21; Aristócrata_

_**Meiko**__: 22; Tercera Princesa del Imperio de Belzenia_

_**Miki**__: 19; Viuda_

_**Sweet Ann**__: 62; Florista_

_**Neru**__: 19; Espía_

_**Rin**__: -; Religiosa_

_**Yuki**__: -; Sin oficio_

_**Josephine**__: -; -_

_**Yufu Sekka**__: 26; Reina de Marlon_"

Con eso me reí al límite. Mi risa sonó en todo el sótano como la risa malvada de algún brujo. Y bueno, mi historia se remonta hasta este punto. Todo lo anterior ha sido un resumen de lo que pasó en esos entonces.

* * *

Pero, un día, acude a mi mansión una mujer que no tenía invitación de mi parte. No me importa, la recibiré de todos modos. Me acerco a ella. Es rubia y muy bella, con un vestido largo.

-_**Ahora, bailemos, preciosa**_ -le digo a la joven mientras la abrazo. Pero, de repente, siento un _dolor agudo_ en mi pecho y ella se me separa.

-¿Preciosa? Veo que no ves lo que hay dentro de cada persona. ¡Vengo a reclamar lo que es mío, maldito **Demonio**! -me grita la joven, que se quita el cabello y muestra un pelo azul como el mar. Lo veo a la cara y ¡es un hombre! Mi pecho sangra sin parar. Las gotas que caen se mezclan con un poco de sudor y se vuelven púrpuras. Me derrumbo al suelo y todas las mujeres escapan de la mansión. La última en salir me mira por un segundo.

-¡E-e-espera! -le grito a ella, pero sólo me mira-. Tengo que decirte algo _importante_... -apenas termino de decir eso, ella se va-... Y es que, yo... la verdad, es que _**te quiero**_...

Mi corazón late más despacio con cada respiración. Finalmente me quedo sin aire y muero en el suelo, sin compañía más que el _**Demonio**_, el _**Engranaje de la Lujuria**_, la **Espada **de _Venom_ y la _Soledad._...

* * *

Sasuray Kage: Maldita Samebi, ella me obligó a hacer el capítulo ahora. No sé cómo pude terminarlo tan rápido, pero no importa, lo hice y ahora me toca hacer dos más... Es un castigo por jugar... Bueno, como es taaaan corto, es muuuuy fácil de entender. Mi mente pervertida quería hacer un capítulo con _sexo, drogas y alcohol_, pero no pude porque sería clasificación para mayores y eso arruinaría el rating de vistos (o quizás no...)... Pero bueno, este capítulo es más corto que el de_ El Oso de la Luz de Luna_ o como se llame. Está relacionado con _Madness fo Duke Venomania_ (¡no me digas, Kage!) y... no sé qué más... Bueno, la canción es tan corta como el capítulo, así que no sé qué decir... En fin, adiós a todos mis fans. ¡No se olviden de dejar_ reviews_ o **no** hay próximo capítulo!

Próximo capítulo: Reticente a Ti (o eso es lo que creo que significa, porque el nombre en english y japanese no dice mucho)


	8. Reticente a Ti

8.- Reticente a Ti

Los dos volvíamos de hacer las compras, estábamos utilizando el camino de regreso al castillo. Cada vez que yo le decía algo, él me contestaba frases cortas, tales como "_Sí_" o "_Eso es cierto_". Eso no me agradaba mucho, pero tenía que aguantarlo, aunque fuese un simple sirviente. Estábamos tomados de la mano, y él tenía las bolsas de compra en la mano libre, yo no llevaba nada.

No tenía quejas de la reticencia de esos momentos, porque los sentimientos eran hermosos, y no los iba a olvidar. No necesitaba nada más, dinero quizás sí, pero poco. Pero lo que sí me hubiera gustado escuchar de él era algo tan simple como un "**_te amo_**".

Después empecé a quejarme de la reticencia de los dos.

-Vamos a hablar de algo, Len -le dije cuando estimé conveniente hablar-. El silencio a veces es malo.

-Bueno; hablar no estaría mal, ¿cierto, princesa? -me dijo él con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro. Le asentí con la cabeza y comenzamos a hablar sobre cosas sin mayor importancia. Sin embargo, dejamos de hablar repentinamente. Las ideas se me acababan, las ideas para hablar se me habían esfumado.

El día ya se acababa, y nosotros sin palabras nos entendíamos. Caminábamos tranquilamente, sin apresurarnos.

Una vez ya nos acercábamos a casa, él me pasó las bolsas ya que él tenía las llaves en sus bolsillos. Cuando las sacó, no hizo nada con ellas, pero... Lo que había dicho en un suspiro _jamás lo olvidaré_...

Yo no necesito nada más, cosas materiales quizás, pero su compañía me bastaba hasta entonces. Mi cocina no es tan buena, ahora que lo pienso, pero a él no le importaba, para eso estaba él, ¿cierto? Aun así, las palabras _ya eran secundarias_, luego de lo que me había dicho, _eso no importaba_...

-**_Te amo, Rin_** -fue lo que me dijo él. Luego de eso, él me dio un beso en la boca y las cosas que llevaba en las manos se me cayeron. Con ese gesto, fui muy feliz... Lo que tanto quería que me dijera fue lo que demostró su amor hacia mí.

-Yo también**_ te amo, Len_** -le dije cuando nos separamos. Nos abrazamos durante unos minutos y luego entramos al castillo con las cosas. Las bolsas las dejamos en la cocina y nos dirigimos a mi habitación (la cual ahora era de los dos). Allí nos recostamos en la cama y nos abrazamos.

-Len, ¿por qué soy tu princesa y no tu reina? -le pregunté.

-Porque si eres mi reina no podré ser tu sirviente fiel -me contestó mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

-Oh, ya veo... Eres muy romántico -le comenté y cerré mis ojos.

-Si lo sé... Por eso seré tu sirviente: para decirte cosas que un príncipe no haría -y cuando dijo esto, puso su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo y se durmió, a lo cual yo hice lo mismo...

Entonces fue cuando pensé que la reticencia no sería tan mala; después de eso, traté de siempre serle reticente para que ocurriera eso. Además, _sin palabras_ nos _entendemos mejor_, siempre digo eso... También, que _no necesito_ nada más, sólo su _compañía y amor, eso me basta._..

* * *

Sasuray Kage: No me costó nada hacer este capítulo, porque lo entendí al toque. Pero el capítulo que se viene sí que va a ser más o menos largo. Además, nos estamos acercando al final de este genialoso fanfic... y también al final del álbum de_ mothy_. Si piensan que el capítulo es lindo, la canción lo es un poco más, creo... Y se preguntan: "_¿Qué es esto? ¿Es una parte de la Saga Evil?_", pues bien, las palabras "_princesa_" y "_sirviente_" son metafóricas. Son metafóricas porque el término de princesa lo usa Len para referirse a que Rin es lo más importante de su vida; y Rin usa el término de sirviente para decir que Len es la persona que haría todo por ella. Es decir, este capítulo no tiene nada que ver con la Saga Evil. "_¿Y castillo? ¿Acaso viven en una mansión?_", les diré que _no_; la casa en donde viven es tan común como que vean a la señora de la esquina comprar pan. Éste término (castillo, no "_señora de la esquina_") es usado por Rin al ser una "princesa". Y esa es la explicación general de este metafórico capítulo... ¡Ah! Una cosilla más: ¿no se dieron cuenta de que usé la palabra _reticente_ y _reticencia_ varias veces? ¿No se preguntan qué diablos es _reticente_? Respuesta de la RAE: "_1.- Efecto de no decir sino en parte, o de dar a entender claramente, y de ordinario con malicia, que se oculta o se calla algo que debiera o pudiera decirse. 2.- Reserva, desconfianza. 3.- Figura que consiste en dejar incompleta una frase o no acabar de aclarar una especie, dando, sin embargo, a entender el sentido de lo que no se dice, y a veces más de lo que se calla._" Eso es reticencia. Yo diría que Rin utiliza este término por la primera definición, pero bueno, no me haré más rollos y no les complicaré tanto la existencia. Muy corto el capítulo y lo sé, pero la canción se puede explicar así. Y adiós, mis geniales amigos.

Próximo capítulo: Hija de Blanco (con la actuación principal de Yowane Haku y Hatsune Miku)


	9. Hija de Blanco

9.- Hija de Blanco

-_**Perdóname por estar viva**_ -es lo que decía siempre. Tenía el hábito de decirlo siempre. Me quejaba en voz baja por mi existencia.

Me llamo Clarith y vivo en Elphegor, un país en donde todos tienen el cabello de color verde, pero yo era (y soy) la única que tenía el cabello de color blanco, y por eso era marginada. En el bosque de Eldoh, a donde siempre iba, había un árbol que quería y apreciaba mucho. A ese árbol iba sola, como era de esperarse, y le rezaba a Dios siempre. Aunque también era algo triste vivir sola, y por eso le pedía al árbol un amigo...

* * *

Y ese amigo llegó un día. La conocí cerca del árbol. Ella se encontraba inconsciente y yo le salvé la vida; desde entonces nos volvimos muy cercanas la una a la otra... Recuerdo que se llamaba _**Michaela**_. Pero éramos completamente diferentes: a ella la querían mucho en el pueblo aquel, tenía el cabello verde más bello de todo el Reino y la sonrisa y voz más encantadoras.

Un día le dije:

-Oye, tengo unas preguntas: _**¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? ¿Por qué eres mi amiga? ¿Lo haces sólo porque me tienes lástima y porque soy inferior a ti? **_-ella me abrazó y yo lloraba. Lloraba un montón.

-No creas cosas falsas, Clarith. _**Eres la persona más buena que he conocido**_ -me consoló ella. Y aunque toda la gente me desprecie, eso no me importaba, porque tenía a una persona que me quería de verdad. Eso me hacía muy feliz.

Luego, las dos huimos del pueblo y nos fuimos a vivir a la ciudad. Allí nos convertimos en sirvientas de un local comercial; lo hicimos para así vivir las dos juntas. Pero un hombre de cabello azul del otro lado del mar vino y _cambió_ nuestra historia completamente. Él se enamoró de mi amiga y ella también.

Un día, a él le llegó una carta de la _princesa de amarillo_, en la que le proponía casamiento. Pero él para poder estar con Michaela rechazó la propuesta, lo cual fue un grave error, porque la tierra se envolvió en las _**llamas e ira de la guerra**_. La guerra fue causada por los celos de la princesa amarilla. La tirana mandó una orden general a sus soldados:

-_**Maten a todas las personas con cabello verde, sin piedad y a todas las que encuentren**_ -entonces me quedé sola. Me habría gustado haber muerto para que ella hubiese estado viva. Pero, ¿por qué ella y no yo? Esa pregunta me la hago hasta hoy...

* * *

Luego de la guerra, comencé a vivir en una capilla cerca de un puerto. Desde ahí me llegó un rumor de que la princesa **Rilliane Lucifen d'Austriche** había muerto en la revolución a manos de una mujer de rojo... Un día me dirigí al puerto y encontré a una chica inconsciente, a la cual también le salvé la vida. Con ella nos volvimos muy cercanas, aunque somos diferentes; por ejemplo, ella es rubia...

Sin embargo mi felicidad fue poca, porque en la capilla ella...

-Quiero confesarme, Clarith -me dijo y yo me ubiqué en el lugar correspondiente.

-Cuéntame todo. De aquí no sale nada -le dije y ella comenzó a llorar. De entre todos sus sollozos, el más fuerte me dolió un montón...

-Y-y-yo..., en realidad..., s-soy..., _l-la Hij-j-ja del Mal_... La Princesa R-r-rilliane L-lucifen d'A-austriche -yo no se lo pude creer. Se largó a llorar en silencio y yo me fui de ese lugar.

En el puerto me encontré a la chica solitaria. Me acerqué lentamente detrás de ella, tomé el cuchillo de mi bolsillo y lo _agité_ en su espalda...

-Ahora..., debo disculparme contigo, Rilliane -le dije después.

-¿Por qué? Eso debió haber sido lo que debiste haber hecho.

-No habría sido lo correcto. ¿Sabes? Antes, antes de que ocurriera todo esto, yo era como tú. Y por eso, yo no _puedo _tomar venganza, no sería bueno -y ella me abrazó en forma de agradecimiento.

* * *

Luego de unos meses, terminé viviendo con ella. La ayudé a mejorar su cocina, que antes era horrible. El flan que hizo ese día fue muy bueno. Lo hizo porque le encantaba el flan a ella..., y a su hermano _sirviente_. O al menos, eso me contó ella. Según ella, era un recuerdo a la memoria de su hermano. Después fuimos a pasear al puerto, y Rilliane se quedó mirando a un lugar del puerto.

-Clarith, he visto una _ilusión_ extraña.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué viste, Rilliane?

-A un chico rubio... ¿Quién será ese chico? No creo que sea él...

-¿Quién...? -y yo también me hago la pregunta... _**¿Quién habrá sido el chico del puerto en aquel día?**_

* * *

Sasuray Kage: Okey, no fue tan laaargo como pensé, pero es tal como se entiende el protagonismo de Haku: es cortito. Cuenta lo más mínimo de la Saga Evil, como por ejemplo, cómo se conocieron Kaito y Miku (en serio, cuando vi que decía "_Desde el otro lado del mar/ él se enamoró de la verde_" yo pensé: "_¡No me digas! Yo no sabía_"); aunque eso de que Rin y Haku se conocieron yo no tenía NPI*. Pero encontré de lo más EPIC eso de que Haku quisiera matar a mi Rin-chan... Por suerte no pasó eso. Aunque yo también me pregunto "_¿Quién carajo es el niño malo y feo que estaba en el puertito de los cojones?_" Y ante eso, Samebi me dijo: "_Kage, supuestamente es el Len de Re_Birthday_", a lo que yo me quedé POKER FACE, entero poker face, de verdad. Pero bueno, para entender bien la puti-canción sin malpensarla hay que ver la Saga Evil completa con sus siete canciones juntas (_Daughter of Evil; Servant of Evil; Regret Message; Daughter of White; The Wooden Girl ~Thousand Years Wiegenlied~; Twiright Prank_ y_ Handbeat Clocktower_). Y para alargarles el día de vídeos les diré que hay que ver la Saga del_ Pecado Original_ y los _Siete Pecados Capitales_, y uno que otro vídeo de las demás sagas de _mothy_; y para no dormir con pesadillas de Vocaloid y _mothy_, un vídeo simpático y no traumático... Aunque hay veces en que no funciona, pero... En fin, eso era todo, adiós.  
*NPI: Ni Puta Idea; de la Inciclopedia (oh, vamos, ver la Inciclopedia es tan común como ir a comprar)

Próximo capítulo: Tuercas, Engranajes y Soberbia (no son esos engranajes que coleccionaban Kyle Shion y Galleria Marlon)


	10. Tuercas, Engranajes y Soberbia

10.- Tuercas, Engranajes y Soberbia

Todos ellos crearon lo que habían querido crear. Todos con las mismas caras, iguales, sin diferencias, llenos de semejanzas. Yo tenía el número de serie _**BMD2**_, y una vez me desperté, estaba en un vertedero. La verdad es que siempre me arrojaban y me separaban del resto. Las mercancías y juguetes estaban defectuosos, igual que yo. Es más, es _imposible _escapar del sótano del piso 43, de la _Fábrica C_. Pero lo bueno es que conocí a una chica igual que yo, sin embargo no estaba defectuosa, era limpia. Rubia, ojos azules..., ya deseaba yo ser como ella. Y también le enseñé unas cosas que ella no sabía.

-Juguetes para ser queridos _no necesitan personalidades_; los modelos producidos en masa son _todos iguales_. Confundimos _ese fin con nuestra vida_. Eso es lo que ellos esperan de nosotros -le decía a veces. Yo me preguntaba el porqué de que ella haya terminado en este vertedero donde yo estaba. La chica me dijo que la habían arrojado porque simplemente les señaló su queja ante lo que ellos hacían con los juguetes.

Las dos fuimos sepultadas en estos restos y basura... **Tuercas**, **Engranajes**..., y **Soberbia**... Esas cosas se supone que antes funcionaban correctamente; si hubiera sido así, ¿por qué hemos nacido de esta forma? Lamentablemente, la **Irregularidad** la poseen los egoístas, y cuando me reuní con esa chica despertamos en un mundo de **Vanidad**, pero a la vez, fue el comienzo de un milagro...

* * *

Un día, me reuní con la chica para hablar sobre algunas cosas e intercambiar ideas sobre cómo salir de aquí.

-Yo sé que hay una salida hacia el exterior, que se haya roto en los pozos de ventilación sin llave es otra cosa. Pero aún así me dijeron que debía haber sabido sobre eso antes. ¿Por qué crees que alguien no reacciona? -me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Mira..., yo sé sobre el mundo exterior. Te digo que no hay nada bueno allí, en absoluto. Sin embargo yo sólo podía pensar en ti..., es todo lo que podía pensar en un momento así... -pero me miró algo raro, a lo que dije-: ¡No me malinterpretes, no es por tu culpa!

-E-está bien..., te entiendo. ¡Gracias!

-¿Gracias por qué?

-Gracias por entenderme y haberme enseñado tantas cosas. Nadie habría hecho eso por mí... Te quiero -ella se ruborizó un poco.

-Yo también te quiero... Pero no hay que distraerse en esas cosas. Ahora, nuestra verdadera Batalla comenzará a partir de este _Vertedero_ hacia un nuevo _Mundo_.

Si nosotras hubiésemos nacido como las demás personas, ¿habríamos vivido felices? Si realmente somos productos defectuosos, ¿de verdad no podremos ser amadas por alguien? Para poder comprobar esas cosas, decidimos escapar de ese lugar juntas. Porque nos despertamos en un mundo de **Vanidad y Soberbia**, pero sólo es el comienzo de una gran **Aventura**...

* * *

Luego de unos días, se me acercó para el momento definitivo.

-Finalmente vienes. Es hora de partir luego de tantos encuentros. Las dos hemos aprendido muchas cosas, pero debes saber algo más de mí -le dije pensando bien en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¿Qué debo saber? -me preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-Debes saber que no soy una chica..., soy un chico -y entonces me saqué el listón que traía puesto en mi cabello, lo cual me soltó el pelo y mostré un flequillo que cubría la mitad de mi rostro.

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

-Porque pensé que era lo mejor. Soy como la mitad tuya..., una mitad perdida... Por eso me parezco tanto a ti. Y como decía, hemos aprendido varias cosas..., cosas normales, cosas que yo sabía, ¿no son, acaso, las cosas correctas que deben conocerse? Sin embargo, si lo que se desea es correr, supongo que está bien. Ahora, vamos. Alejémonos de este horrible lugar. Porque fuimos sepultadas con todos estos restos: _Tuercas, Engranajes y Soberbia_. La Soberbia fue la que destruyó a todos ellos, todos los que nos crearon fueron hipnotizados por este terrible Pecado. Tenemos que escapar de él, ¡ahora! Y te digo, que esas cosas se supone que funcionaban bien...

-Y si funcionaban bien, ¿por qué hemos nacido así?

-Ante eso no puedo responder. Pero..., cuando nos conocimos y nos reunimos, nos despertamos dentro de un mundo de _Vanidad, Egoísmo y Soberbia_..., pero fue también el comienzo de un** Milagro **de verdad.

-¿Un milagro? No entiendo... Explícate mejor.

-¿No comprendes? Me sorprende. Está más claro que la luz invisible. Pero bueno, el Milagro es..., _que nos conocimos_. Ése es el Milagro del que hablo.

-Osea que, el haber nacido aquí, significó el nacimiento de una amistad nueva.

-Correcto. El haber nacido en esta Sociedad, nos hace conocer personas nuevas, aunque hay que saberlas distinguir, porque se encuentran las buenas y las malas. Sin embargo, el significado el **Bien** y del **Mal** no es el que uno cree... El Bien es el que nos acompaña en todo momento, el que nunca nos abandona; nos dice lo que debemos hacer. El Mal es lo contrario, nos tienta y hace pecar. Uno debe decidir si: prefiere quedarse en este lugar estancado sin hacer nada y sin conocerse a uno mismo, o bien, ser mejor persona y reconocerse a uno no como un juguete más de esta fábrica, sino que ser un juguete especial, uno que tiene personalidad y sentimientos y que no es influenciado por ellos... Por las Tuercas, los Engranajes y por la Soberbia...  
Lo que ambos hicimos fue reconocernos a nosotros mismos como juguetes que no encajan con los demás. Y lo que hemos decidido es ser mejores y escapar de este lugar. Pero la salida no es tan fácil de encontrar como uno cree, porque esa salida que tú indicaste se rompió, ¿cierto? Pues bien, hay veces en que uno cree que la salida es imposible de encontrar, pero no hay que rendirse, hay que seguir adelante y encontrar otra mejor. Quizás otra salida nos llevará a un mundo mejor del que conocemos. Este mundo es tan superficial que si somos defectuosos, nos echarán de donde estemos de inmediato, tal como pasó conmigo; en cambio, a ti no te arrojaron por tu apariencia, te arrojaron por tus ideales. Los ideales uno debe mantenerlos, porque esa es la verdadera persona, el verdadero juguete. Lo que ellos quieren es que no tengamos ideales y que nuestra apariencia sea la mejor para el mundo exterior. De esa forma seremos influenciados fácilmente y podremos ser los peores juguetes. Pero a la gente le gusta así, la gente quiere que seamos mediocres, y los que son diferentes ante este pensamiento son los que son ignorados por siempre. Son reconocidos los que ayudan a los mediocres, pero sólo con cosas simples. Y si sigues con la idea de escapar de aquí, tienes que afrontar las consecuencias que eso lleva.

-¿Cuáles?

-Quizás no tendrás el cariño de las personas que te adquieran, sólo por ser diferente a los juguetes que fueron influenciados por ellos. ¿Sigues queriendo escapar?

-Sí. Por favor, aléjame de este mundo. Haré lo que sea por ti.

-No necesito nada más. El ayudarte me hace feliz y me satisface mis deseos. No te sacrifiques por alguien que no vale la pena, porque yo no valgo la pena -entonces ella me abrazó y puso cabeza en mi hombro derecho-. No te sientas mal, pero es la verdad; alguien a quien han arrojado por su apariencia y que no tomen en cuenta..., no se espera mucho, ¿verdad?

-Sí, es cierto, pero yo no pienso que tú no valgas la pena... Eres especial, y por eso eres mi amiga..., o amigo, lo que sea. También por eso te quiero, porque me has enseñado cosas y me has ayudado a salir adelante de todos mis problemas con nuestro destino. No eres como los demás juguetes que conocí antes, ellos me decían que con este destino eran muy felices y que no esperaban más de sus creadores..., de ellos.

-Quieres decir, de las Tuercas, los Engranajes... -y esperé que ella terminara la oración.

-...Y la Soberbia, ¿cierto?

-Sí. La Soberbia..., eso que destruye mentes y corazones por su intento de poder superar a Dios. Hace lo imposible para ser mejor que los demás, pero lo que realmente hace es destruirse a sí misma cada vez más, porque mejora su apariencia, pero la empeora; cree ser mejor en sabiduría, pero eso se adquiere con la Experiencia, y eso no se compra.

-Lo que dices es muy cierto, y también lindo... -ella me tomó del cuello y me dio un beso corto en la boca. Luego de que me soltara, hablé.

-¿Lindo? Creo que sí... Pero bueno, no me distraeré más... ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí. Por cierto, nunca te pregunté tu nombre, ¿cómo te llamas?

-No lo sé, aunque mi número de serie dice "_BMD2_", no lo sé...

-Te vendría _Ren_..., no sé porqué, pero te vendría... Yo me llamo _Rin_.

-Por eso me viene: porque te llamas Rin, y como soy chico, entonces soy Ren -levanté las cejas-. Eso no importa, nos tenemos que ir antes de que los demás se enteren de nuestra huida.

-Sí... Vámonos -nos tomamos de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia un ventilador que tenía sus rejas quemadas, dejando abierto el paso. El conducto que llevaba hacia la salida era largo y estrecho, no cabían más de dos personas (osea, Rin y yo), pero finalmente llegamos a la salida, y vimos por fin la luz. Era bella. Cuando salimos, ella me abrazó de nuevo y me agradeció lo que yo había hecho por ella, a lo que yo dije que no importaba, para eso estaban los amigos.

Y ese fue el comienzo de nuestra Aventura, que todo empezó por despertar en un mundo de Tuercas, Engranajes y Soberbia, pero que también fue el comienzo de un gran **Milagro**..., un Milagro muy bello y encantador, al cual nunca olvidaré en mi vida, porque es también a quien más _amo_.

* * *

Sasuray Kage: Listo, he terminado mi parte. El último capítulo se acerca... Como un tiburón que muerde, ¡groar! Okey, mejor no. Olvídenlo... Se preguntan: "_Kage, ¿estás delirando? ¿Seguro que esos dos son Rin y **Ren**? ¿No será Len?_", pues bien, es Ren porque se supone que la supuesta Rin deformer es en realidad el Len de_ Servant of Evil_ (o eso creo, porque esta canción está relacionada con_ Historia del Sur y del Norte, _en la cual al parecer está Len de _Servant of Evil_). Y como su contraparte es Rinto, Rinta o Ren, he ahí... Y bueno, todo ese testamento filosófico de por ahí lo hizo Ryu, así que no se extrañen de que mi pensamiento no sea ese. En fin, el final se acerca, bla, bla, bla... Creo que dije todo lo que me escribió Samebi en el papel que tengo a mano... ¡Ah! ¿Nunca les ha pasado que cuando están ocupados todo el mundo les habla? Pues bien, eso me pasó la otra vez mientras escribía el capítulo anterior, sólo que se me olvidó ponerlo. Resulta que, estaba yo escribiendo el capítulo, cuando de repente llega Samebi y me dice que teníamos que salir a comprar pan; yo le dije que no porque estaba ocupado y se fue. Luego, al rato, Ryu me empezó a hablar sobre algo muy interesante (pero muy estúpido), que era sobre _tener hijos_. Le dije que estaba ocupado, pero me habló igual. Después, abrí el _Mensajero _(o Messenger, para los amigos) y todo el mundo me habló cuando escribía el capi con todas las ideas prendidas... fue triste... Pero bueno, así es la vida. Por cierto, un productor musical (llamado Gustavo Sánchez, si no mal recuerdo) acaba de morir, y aunque este capítulo no tenga mucho que ver con él, se lo dedico a él y a su memoria. Adiós a todos mis amigos y seguidores (aunque sea sólo uno... snif)

Próximo y Último capítulo: Broma del Crepúsculo


	11. Broma del Crepúsculo

11.- Broma del Crepúsculo

Yo estaba en un lugar vacío, aunque con mar alrededor. Caminé tranquilamente, pero luego tropecé y comencé a llorar. Len se me acercó y me besó en la frente, a lo cual me calmé.

-No te preocupes, Rin, debe ser una broma del Crepúsculo -me dijo él sonriendo.

-Sí, tienes razón -pero luego vi cómo el cielo naranja se oscurecía poco a poco-. Espera, ¡tenemos que ir a casa antes de que oscurezca!

-Ja, me encanta cómo te alarmas por algo así, Rin -y se rió un poco.

* * *

En el fondo del horizonte vi al Demonio y cómo se reía malvadamente.

-Vamos, Len, ¡permíteme engullirte dentro de mi barriga negra para que ambos podamos jugar juntos! -se burlaba el Demonio.

-No, yo quiero estar con mi hermana, ¡aléjate, malvado Demonio! -le grité y me acerqué a mi hermana Rin. Creí que así podría estar protegido del Demonio-. Oye, Rin, sería mejor que volviésemos a casa antes de que el Demonio nos coma a ambos.

-¿Que el Demonio nos va a comer? Len, estás delirando. Es imposible que el Demonio venga y te diga que nos va a comer -me replicó ella.

-Sí, claro. Osea que yo estoy loco..., realmente eres encantadora... Oye, ¿recuerdas ese cofre que escondimos en el océano?

-Cómo no, claro que me acuerdo. ¿Por qué?

-Porque intenté buscarlo y no lo encuentro.

-¿Seguro que lo buscaste bien? A lo mejor lo enterré muy abajo.

-¿Tú lo enterreraste? Fuimos los dos, Rin, no mientas.

-Ya..., yo fui, Len, recuerda bien.

-Bueno, ya, fuiste tú. Ya recordé -me rendí yo mirando a otro lado. Entonces ella me tomó una mano y la entrelazó con la mía-. ¿Eh? Rin, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada. Tan sólo pensé en algo... ¿Qué tal si dividimos el Crepúsculo?

-Pero, Rin, ¡eso es imposible!

-Nada es imposible, Len. Hay que tener imaginación. Yo seré el Día... -sonrió. Su sonrisa era tan encantadora como el día mismo.

-Y yo la Noche... -también sonreí.

-Y cuando nos tomemos de las manos haremos un hermoso cielo Naranja -terminó ella mirándome a los ojos.

* * *

Al otro día estuvimos los dos en el mismo lugar. Yo estaba comiendo mi merienda cuando de repente apareció el Demonio con una mirada avariciosa.

-¿Qué quieres tú? ¡No compartiré mi merienda contigo, mono malo y feo! -él se alejó con una cara furiosa, y no sé porqué, pero se acercó a Len.

-Un momento, ¿por qué vienes hacia mí y no hacia ella? -dijo Len señalándome con el dedo índice.

-¡Len! ¡Eso fue feo! Y yo que te iba a dar un poco de mi merienda y así me lo agradeces, hermanito -y me di la vuelta.

-¡Pero, Rin! ¡Era una bromilla! -se excusó, el muy imbécil.

* * *

Y se giró, la muy soberbia. Pero bueno, el Demonio me dijo que tenía hambre y que, aunque se comiera el mundo entero, su hambre no se saciaría.

-Bueno, me has dado lástima. Compartiré mi merienda contigo, no como mi cruel hermana mayor -y el Demonio me sonrió.

-Gracias, noble Príncipe. Para pagar tu generosidad te contaré un secreto sobre este Océano -y Rin me tomó de una mano y me alejó de él.

-¿Pero qué crees que haces, Len?

-Hago un pequeño trueque con el Demonio.

-¿Eres imbécil o qué? ¿Qué pasa si yo muero?

-Soy el Príncipe y el Rey -dije con postura de sabio y ella me abofeteó.

-¡Idiota! Era una pregunta retórica, y esas no se contestan.

-Ay, la niña sensible... -el Demonio se me acercó y me susurró en el oído.

-Tranquilo, te lo diré luego, no te apresures -y él se desvaneció.

-¿Qué te va a decir?

-Un secreto sobre este Océano.

-¿Me lo dirás, Len?

-Sí, cuando seamos grandes, te lo diré -a lo cual, ella me tomó de la otra mano y tocó mi nariz con la mía. Y de nuevo repitió lo mismo...

Ese momento no lo olvidé nunca, porque es una muestra de lo inocente que era mi amada princesa Rin. Y aunque la espalda el mundo le dé, yo estaré allí para servirle y amarle siempre.

* * *

Sasuray Samebi: ¡Terminado! El orden quizás no se entiende. He aquí: Rin-Len-Rin-Len. Yo diría que es más bien un capítulo dialogado, pero bueno, éste es el final. Y para finalizar quiero que participen en una pregunta: ¿Quieren que hagamos (Kage y yo) un fanfic de _EVILS COURT_? Junto con el _review_ dejen el voto de "SÍ" o "NO". Y bueno, agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer el fanfic y de comentarlo, y también de esperar los capítulos a pesar de las amenazas de mi hermano. De verdad, ustedes, mis lectores, han sido la razón por la cual he obligado a Kage a escribir. Pero bueno, dejaré de emocionarme y me despediré de ustedes. ¡Hasta el próximo fanfic!

Sasuray Kage: Espera un momento, "_Rin_", yo también me tengo que despedir, o sino todo lo que hice no habrá valido la pena. ¡Adiós, mis amados fans! ¡Adiós a todas esas hermosas señoritas que debieron haber leído el fanfic! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo fanfic!

Samebi: "_Eso_" no era necesario, "_Len_"...


End file.
